


Swamp of temptation

by BaraShojo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dreamworks, M/M, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7249579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaraShojo/pseuds/BaraShojo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance is lost in an unfamilar planet and finds Shrek. And Shrek can't help but think there's something more to this swamp intruder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry mom.
> 
> Tell me what you thought of my Fic on twitter!  
> @Voltronvine
> 
> Should I write a sequel?

Shrek was walking down to his swamp, Fiona was gone for the week with the kids to see her parent. Shrek sighed as he looked at his reflection in the murky water.  
"I'm lonely" He said softly before a sudden sound made him turn his head quickly.  
"Who's there?! Who is in my swamp?!" He asked angrily. A tall human figure emerged behind the trees, he was wearing a white and blue suit of some sort.  
"Who are you?" he demanded.  
"I'm Lance."

The ogre decided to take the intruder to his home seeing that Lance was unarmed and most likely just a lost human.  
"I'm Shrek, I'm an ogre,and this is my swamp." the large man said as he sat down in a chair across from Lance.  
"Uh, Well like i had said I'm Lance and I was on a mission with my team when we were forced to land but I lost them." Lance Nervously fidgeted, he couldnt help but notice Shrek's hard beefy arms as they held a mug with what he presumed was water.  
"Well you can rest here, but you have to go tomorrow." Shrek responded after a long thoughtful pause. The ogre stood up and walked towards the kitchen when he suddenly dropped his 87 tic-tacs he had on the counter.  
Shrek leaned down and picked up each tic-tac and lance's eyes were glued.  
Shrek's nice round ass waved as he bent over, it was like fresh roasted turkey, and suddenly Lance decided it was thanks giving.  
"Do you live alone?" Asked lance as his eyes were planted on Shrek.  
"No i have a wife and kids, they're out." he said turning to Lance.  
"Aren't you lonely?" Shrek stopped picking up his tic-tacs and looked over to lance who was leaning on his chair rather suggestively.  
Shrek swallowed hard and used his large yeti hands to dust himself off. Shrek was lonely, but he felt he understood what lance meant. Ever since Fiona had the kid's he wasn't getting a lot of action.  
"Sometimes." Shrek set down the tic-tacs on the counter near him but they fell over again. Lance stood up and walked towards the ogre.  
"Let me help you with that..." He said in a low seductive tone. Shrek Shuddered in ecstasy, it was like he was entranced by Lance's now noticeable features.  
His sharp chin,Dark eyes,and coy smile. Shrek felt himself becoming uneasy. He needed to change the atmosphere and quick! He was a married man with children he shouldn't be craving him.  
"A-Are you hungry? I'll get you something to ea-"  
"You know, on my ship we only ate one thing. and it was green, so I rather have a taste of something else that's green."  
"L-Lance." Shrek's voice wavered as lance got close to him and took his hand.  
"Call me Sweet Cinnamon Daddy,Shrek." Shrek turned away blushing,trying to mask his desire for touch.  
But Lance leaned in kissing him suddenly, their lips interlocking in a sloppy manner. Shrek fought the urge to kiss back but gave in.  
They started to passionately kiss as Shrek was leaned against the table.  
Lance could feel Shrek's large beefy arms under his hand as he trailed it slowly down. They kissed passionately leaving almost no room for air as they interlocked. Suddenly Lance moved his hand towards Shrek's thigh.,  
"W-Wait let's move to the room." Said Shrek stopping the heated kiss and taking lance to the room.

For both of them it was a night they'll never forget.


	2. Conclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance get's ready to say goodbye to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Conclusion as a thanks for 400 followers on twitter.

The day after the beautiful night in which Lance held Shrek was here. Lance was looking at the ceiling while vaping a good pen.  
He let out a large vape cloud before turning to Shrek who slept soundly. Suddenly he heard distant yelling from afar. It was his team mates yelling his name.  
Lance quickly rose and suited up in his paladin outfit. He turned towards Shrek who lay asleep.  
“Goodbye.” He said as he closed the door and took off. But not before taking a few tic-tacs.

“Lance where are you?!” Hunk yelled as he screamed.  
“So okay, bets that he’s dead.” Everyone looked at Pidge questioning.  
“Pidge this isn’t the time for jokes, but I’m betting he got beaten up by a bear.” Said Keith with an amused voice.  
“You guys are jerks.” The team turned to face the blue paladin who stood triumphantly.  
“Lance! I’m so glad you’re safe!” Said Shiro as he approached him.  
“Where were you buddy?!” Hunk ran to lance hugging him close.  
“And why do you smell like onions and garlic.” Lance grinned.  
“I...had a beautiful night with one of the life forms on this planet.”  
Everyone looked confused and scared.   
“Anyways,” Said shiro  
“Lets go back to the castle ship Allura and Coran are probably waiting.”  
“Wait you don’t believe me?” Lance said following Shiro as he walked away from the swamp.  
The sudden sounds of running and tired huffing stopped them as they all turned.  
It was shrek.  
“Lance!” He said desperately.  
“Shrek!” The tall young man ran to his one night stand.  
“Are you leaving?” He said looking into keith’s dark chocolate eyes.  
“Shrek I…I have to go home.” Lance turned to his group.  
“…oh….”   
“Yeah,” Keith cut in and coughed “he belongs to, US.”  
“Why did lance fuck an ogre.” Said pidge as they looked at Hunk for answers,  
Hunk shrugged. But they all knew, Beefy arms, strong chin, and dark mysterious eyes, Shrek was attractive.

“Please don’t leave Lance…I need you.” Shrek said blushing as he put his large watermelon hands on the back of his head.  
“I want you.”  
“sorry, Shrek…Please forget this night.” He leaned up and pecked shrek in the mouth gently.  
Shiro put his large bara hand on Lance’s shoulder breaking his shoulder bone in the process.  
“we need to go.”  
Lance looked from shiro to shrek.  
“We’ll meet again…I promise.”

The group got on their Lions, lance’s lion found and retrieved.

Shrek’s eyes were glued to the sky as he held his hands together wind blowing in softly as his tunic swayed back and forth.

“Good bye lance… I’ll never forget you….Never.” 

-  
On the lion Lance looked down at his tic-tacs a reminder of what happened and that it was real.

Be My Bad Boy, Be my man  
Be my weekend lover but don’t

Be my friend.


End file.
